


Anticipation

by dandelionblizzard



Series: binary boyfriends [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: (well demetri’s first anyway), Boys Kissing, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Popcorn, Short One Shot, imagine the rivalry is over with and they’re all good again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: the boys are watching a movie together, except they’re not really watching it are they?
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: binary boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104647
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Anticipation

Hawk and Demetri were sitting on the same couch watching the second part of the lord of the rings trilogy. the distance between them was awkward, too close and yet too far. 

Demetri wanted more popcorn, but the bowl in Hawk’s lap was pretty empty. he didn’t want to bump his gonads by accident. god knows he would probably poke Hawk’s eye out with his elbow on the way up too. 

Hawk wanted to move closer, but Demetri looked a little uncomfortable. he didn’t want to exacerbate that. he also felt a little weird being on a date with a guy. like it’s 2020, of course it’s fine, but... what was the protocol? was he supposed to make the first move? Hawk was not often sure of what to do in social situations. he absently rubbed his scar and tried to keep his eyes on the screen. 

Demetri felt bad for not paying attention to the movie. how could he with... HIM sitting right there? Demetri couldn’t stop thinking about if they were going to kiss. he’d never been kissed before, and he’d like to know what it’s like. the anticipation was killing him. maybe he should just get it over with now...

Hawk noticed Demetri looking at him with a strange intent in his eyes. it was hard for him to maintain eye contact, but if he didn’t, his eyes might dart down to Demetri’s lips, and then...

they both started,  
“should we kiss—”  
“can i kiss you—“

Demetri giggled nervously while Hawk smirked to hide his fear. they both leaned in, and their lips met for the first time. it was a chaste kiss, no tongues involved today, but it melted away any remaining tension between them. Hawk tried to move closer, spilling the popcorn all over the carpet. this marked the end of their kiss for the night, as Demetri’s neuroticism caused him to start obsessively picking each piece out of the gaps in the fibers.

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to write another scene between them but the way my dialogue was going hawk was gonna start crying and i wasn’t ready to deal with that (also they weren’t gonna smooch if he was crying lol). so i wrote this instead.


End file.
